


Tomorrow is coming

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	Tomorrow is coming

My eyes are full of tears  
For all the years and years and years  
Between tomorrow and today  
The future’s coming}  
what more can I say

We’re moving forward  
In every way  
But it’s as slow as every day is fast  
The time is racing past  
And yet tomorrow hasn’t come  
And when will it arrive at last  
I’m waiting

Waiting

Tomorrow there’ll be hope and laughter  
The sun will shine forever after  
The sweet relief of breath released  
At last

Tomorrow’s coming  
Hold on fast  
Tomorrow’s coming  
We just have to last-  
Tomorrow’s coming  
It’s coming  
/ _please_ /  
At last


End file.
